L'amour à la yakuza
by Daphotaku28
Summary: Petit OS sur Aizen et Ichigo. Attention rating 18 ! C'est un UA donc si vous aimez pas, lisez pas. Aizen Est un yakuza et trouve Ichigo dans la rue il décide d'en faire sa "chose" mais tout se passe pas comme prevu. Resume un peu nul mais bon venez lire quand même. Et n'oubliez pas les revieuws !


Me voilà avec un OS j'avais envie d'écrire entre la periode d'examens. Bref c'est un UA donc les personnages n'ont pas vraiment les mêmes caractères. Paroles d'Aizen en gras et celles d'Ichigo en italique.

Disclaimer: les personnages sont pas a moi.

Rating M c'est mon premier alors soyez indulgents.

Titre: l'amour à la yakuza.

Ichigo essayait tant bien que mal de rentrer chez lui après une bonne cuite avec les potes pour fêter sa reussite du bac avec mention très bien. Il avait une drôle de démarche pas très assuré, il était presque arrivé mais s'écroula tant il était ivre. Il s'endormit dans la rue et ne sentit pas que quelqu'un s'était approché et l´avait emporté.

Quand il se reveilla, il avait une très grosse gueule de bois. Quand il reprît totalement ses esprits il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, il paniqua, il se leva et essaya de se diriger vers la porte mais après quelques pas, il vit que quelque chose le retenait. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire des liens qui lui antravaient ses poignets eux même attachés au lit, résolut il regarda la pièce, c'est une chambre, tout était blanc immaculé, il souffla et s'assit sur le lit. Il remarqua enfin qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement, il rougit et s'enroula dans un drap.

Ichigo ne savait pas quel heure il était mais il avait faim, soudain un déclic se fit entendre, et entra un homme plutôt grand avec des lunettes carrée noire et les cheuveux brun qui prit la parole :

**- Tu es réveillé ? **

L'inconnu avait un sourire en coin qui fit frissonner Ichigo, celui-ci le regarda avec mépris avant de répondre:

_- Oui, depuis longtemps, vous êtes qui ? Vous me voulez quoi ? _

Ichigo reçu une baffe, le son retentit dans toute la pièce, la joue d'Ichigo était rouge et virait peu à peu au mauve jaune. Un peu abasourdi par le choc Ichigo cria:

_- Non mais ça va pas ? Vous êtes dingue ! _

Une deuxième baffe vola sur la joue déjà meurtrie de l'adolescent.

**- Pour te répondre, je suis Aizen Sosuke, et ce que je veux c'est ton cul, il a l'air appétissant. Et désormais tu m'appartiens, et je ne tolère aucun manque de respect, est-ce clair ?**

Quand Ichigo avait entendu le nom de son ravisseur, il avait tout de suite palit, le grand Aizen chef de la plus grande famille yakuza du Japon, il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Pour toute réponse aux dires d'Aizen il hocha la tête, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle baffe toujours au même endroit, ce qui le fit gémir de douleur il releva la tête et la il vit le regard froid, sans émotion de son ravisseur:

**- Ho et on dit oui Aizen-sama. Sache le.**

_- Oui..._

La main d'Aizen était déjà prête à s'abattre sur la joue d'Ichigo, celui-ci se crispa, ce qui retint le yakuza et réessaya:

**- Oui qui ?**

_- Oui.. Aizen-sama._

Le jeune homme avait dit ça dans un souffle mais assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende. Aizen le regarda avec un sourire en coin, satisfait, il lui mit un plateau avec de la soupe et du pain et lui dit:

**- Mange ça te fera du bien, je reviendrai voir si tu as tout mangé dans une heure et demie si ce n'est pas le cas je te forcerai, tu as compris ?**

_- Oui Aizen-sama._

Ichigo regardait le sol et n'osa rien faire, il sentit qu'on lui enlevait les liens, quand il ne sentit plus aucune pression sur ses poignets il se les massa et se leva vers le plateau. Aizen décida de le laisser seul et tourna les talons, il referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Ichigo commença à manger des qu'il entendit le bruit de la clé tournée dans la serrure, il vait très faim, il se demandait comment il allait faire pour partir. Mais se resigna très vite, si il essayait de fuir il se ferrait tuer et il n'avait pas envie de mourir, pas maintenant, il savait déjà se qu'Aizen lui fera, il le lui avait dit clairement qu'il voulait son cul. Le roux soupira, qu'avait t'il fait aux bon dieux pour mériter ça ? Il remarqua une porte et se dirigea vers celle-ci, il l'ouvrit et rentra dans l'autre pièce, c'était une salle de bain, près de la douche se trouvait des vêtements propres, il sourit, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude le détendit et lui fit un bien fou, il resta à peu pres trentes minutes à se laver, quand il sortit, il se sécha et s'habilla. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre Aizen était assis sur le lit à le regarder.

**- Ces vêtements te vont très bien. En plus je vois que tu as tout mangé.** Dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

_- Merci Aizen-sama._ Ichigo rougît, le yakuza s'approcha doucement et commença à l'embrasser, il lui souffla:

**- Tu sais ce qui t'attends ? Es-tu encore vierge ? **

_- Je sais ce qui m'attends Aizen-sama et oui je suis encore vierge._

Aizen sourit, alors comme ça il était encore vierge. Ça promettait d'être jouissif. Il s'assit sur le lit et défit son pantalon, Ichigo qui était rester debout compris tout de suite ce qu'il devait faire il s'accroupit entre les jambe de son maître lui baissa le boxer. Quand le sexe d'Aizen fut dans l'angle de vision d'Ichigo celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, son sexe avait une taille impressionnante. Il avait un peu d'appréhension mais s'exécuta quand il sentit les yeux de son maitre sur lui. Il la prit et ne put s'empéché d'avoir un haut le coeur mais prit sur lui, mieux vaut ne pas s'attirer la colère d'un yakuza tel qu'Aizen.

Maintenant qu'il avait le sexe il s'appliqua à faire des mouvements de vas et viens, lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements légèrement dissimulé il accélèra la cadence, Aizen se libéra dans la cavité buccale d'Ichigo qui avala la semence, Aizen l'embrassa et lui dit doucement:

**- Pour une première fois tu n'étais pas obligé de l'avaler tu sais. Mais tu es très doué.**

_- Mais ce n'est rien Aizen-sama. _

Bien vu qu'il avait retenu la leçon, il décida de lui laisser un bon souvenir de sa première fois. Il allongea Ichigo sur le lit et le déshabilla tout en lui donnant des baisés papillons dans le cou, le plus jeune haletait, avait les joues rouges la luxure et le plaisir lui sortait de tous les pors du corps, quand il vit ça Aizen sourit doucement ce qui fit rougir encore plus le roux. Aizen tenait le sexe du plus jeune et faisait des lents vas et viens et mordait, suçait et léchait de temps en temps les tétons déjà durs du jeune homme, quand il entra un doigt le roux se crispa, Aizen lui chuchota des mots doux que le rassurèrent, il lui étendit les parois et inséra un deuxième doigts prenant son temps pour qu'il n'ai pas mal lorsqu'il le pénétrera. Ichigo cria d'un coup et Aizen sourit, il avait trouvé sa prostate, il s'appliqua à toucher plusieurs fois cette boule de nerfs qui le fesait crier, Ichigo hésitant pris la parole:

_- S'il vous plait... Aizen-sama...prenez moi..._

Ichigo était au bords du paradis sa respiration était saccadée, Aizen le regarda, ils étaient tous les deux durs. Aizen se dépêcha de s'enduire du lubrifiant quand se fut fait il se plaça entre les jambes du plus jeune, lui leva les jambes, les mis sur ses épaules et d'un coup le pénétra en donnant un grand coup dans sa prostate. Le plus jeune cria de douleur et de plaisir melangé. Le brun ressortait et rentrait dans le roux donnant des coups de reins toujours plus vites et forts touchant à chaques fois la prostate du roux. Ichigo ne pû retenir ses cris de pur plaisir

_- Aizen-sama ! Plus fort ! Plus vite !_

Aizen ne se fît pas prier et accélèra le roux était si étroit qu'il en perdait la tête. Tous les deux crièrent leur plaisir quand l'orgasme les atteignirent, Ichigo jouit sur son ventre tandis qu'Aizen jouit à l'intérieur du plus jeune, Aizen se retira du roux et s'écroula à ses côtés ils haletaient tous les deux, ils étaient épuisés, l'adolescent s'accrocha à la taille du yakuza et s'endormit. Le brun resta près de lui et s'endormit aussi.

Le lendemain, Ichigo se réveilla avec des fortes douleurs dans le bas du dos, il rougit fortement quand les souvenirs de la vielle lui revint en mémoire, il s'assit avec une grimace dieu qu'il avait mal, il chercha Aizen dans la pièce mais ne le vit pas, il soupira après tout qu'espérait Il ? Si il était là c'était juste pour le trou qu'il avait entre les fesses. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, quand il entendit une voix:

**- On soupire déjà de bon matin Ichigo ?**

Ichigo rougit d'un coup quand il reconnut la voix qui lui parlait, au fond de lui, Ichigo était heureux qu'Aizen l'appelle par son nom, il se demandait quand même d'où il pouvait connaître son nom.

_- Ho Aizen-sama comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

**- Mais tout simplement parce que je t'observe depuis longtemps, je sais tout de toi Ichigo Kurosaki, je sais que ta mère est morte quand tu étais petit, qu'elle est morte d'un accident de la route. Je sais que tu as deux soeurs Karin et Yuzu, de mignonnes petites filles et que tu as reussit ton bac avec mention. Et que tu es gay.**

Ichigo était bouche-bée, Aizen savait tout de lui, et il l'avait observé ?

_- Depuis quand m'espionnez-vous ?_

**- Depuis un an maintenant.**

Aizen avait répondu comme si c'était naturel d'espionner les gens, bon pour lui c'est un peu vrai en tant que chef de la mafia il survaillait beaucoup de gens.

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

Ichigo tremblait, il ne comprenait plus rien, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

**- Parce que la première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai craqué, je voulais tout savoir de toi, voilà pourquoi.**

Aizen avait dit ça avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix, il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo le quitte, mais après ce qu'il lui avait fait il était legitime qu'il parte.

Ichigo ne savait plus quoi penser... Il était vraiment perdu mais il avait une question.

_- Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé, attaché, giflé, et..._

Les mots d'Ichigo se perdit dans sa gorge, Aizen compléta la phrase.

**- Et t'avoir violé. Je ne sais pas... Quand je t'ai vu écroulé par terre je n'ai pas pû résister, et quand au reste je voulais le faire juste une fois avec toi quitte à te forcer car sinon tu n'aurais jamais fait le premier pas. Qui aimerait un yakuza ?**

Pour la première fois Aizen était au bord des larmes, il regardait le sol et n'osait pas regarder le plus jeune. Le roux s'approcha du brun et l'embrassa doucement, le baisé ne dura pas longtemps,mais il était chaste, tous deux avaient fermés les yeux pour profiter des sensations. Ichigo se détacha doucement d'Aizen, le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit doucement

_- Tu as tords, je t'aime, je te voyais parfois quand tu m'observais je l'ai remarqué il y a quelques semaines, je sais aussi tout de toi, pas du yakuza mais de l'homme. Tu es maniaque, manipulateur et calculateur mais ce qui m'a plus chez toi c'est ta solitude, même si tu le cache, tu es seul, il était inutile de faire tout ça. Je serais venu, la preuve j'aurais très bien pû recracher ta semence mais je l'ai avalé et je trouve que tu as bon goût._

Le tutoiement était venu naturellement, après son monologue Ichigo réembrassa Aizen, qui pour la première fois rougit quand il entendit la dernière phrase.

**- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? Tu vas me quitter ?**

L'inquiétude d'Aizen se sentait dans sa voix.

_- Non je ne t'en veux pas enfin pas trop, vu que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir et je ne te quitterai jamais._

**- Je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne jamais, je ne pourrais pas le supporter.**

_- Je t'aime et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai je te l'ai déjà dit. Ou est passé l'homme sur de lui ? _

**- Tu l'as emporté quand tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais.**

Ils se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent vers le lit ou ils refirent l'amour, pour tirer un trait sur se qui s'était passé et pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Trois ans plus tard.

Ichigo était toujours aux côtés d'Aizen, leur relation avait été dévoilé depuis longtemps. Aizen avait abandonné son métier de yakuza et vivait maintenant dans une maison à Karakura, ils avaient déménagés de la grande ville de Tokyo. Ichigo était devenu medecin et avait son petit hopital de quartier en bas de chez eux. Ils vivaient heureux et sans qu'ils le sachent l'avenir de la Soul Society changea. Aizen trouva un partenaire de combat aussi fort que lui et se trouva un ami ou plus ? il était enfin normal. Ichigo quand à lui n'était pas une âme errante mais ´un shinigami émérite, les vizards n'existaient pas et le Hôgyoku resta a l'état de plan.

La fin.

Laissez une revieuw svp ça fait toujours plaisir. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler de la Soul Society. Kisu et bon courage à ceux qui sont comme moi en exams :)

REVIEUWS REVIEUWS ! SVP


End file.
